God of War VS MLP
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Do you guys remember God of war 3? If you do, what would happen if the box wasn't empty? But it sent Pandora, Kratos and Zeus into a new world of...horses? Kratos and Pandora are gonna have to defeat Gods and Zeus...AGAIN! Good luck to them. Just hope Zeus don't do anything crazy. Wanna see what happens? Read it! And Review. Good luck...and good luck to those three.


**God of War VS MLP**

**Prologue**

Kratos was doing his original stuff. Killing Gods, saving Pandora's box, Zeus getting angry at him most of the times. His usual. Wait, I _meant _that he was at Pandora's box with Pandora. Sorry. "T-thats it! Thats the box!" Pandora yelled. She tried to go over there, only to be grab by the only psycho dude who can find his way to kill Gods: Kratos. "Pandora, don't." Kratos tried to reason, but she just refused to listen. "You _know _what must be done Kratos. I _have _to do this!" Pandora yelled. "You will die! I can't lose you." Kratos said. Then she somehow out smart the man and ran towards the box, only to hit a very solid brick wall. Want to know when that brick wall was there?

It wasn't a brick wall dude, it was Zeus. Did you even play God of war 3? "Kratos. How nice to see you." Zeus said calmly, and grabbing Pandora by the neck. "Kratos! Help!" She cried, but she was losing air just by yelling. Maybe she should stop talking. "PUT HER DOWN!" Kratos yelled, but all he got from Zeus was a laugh. "Do you really think I will let go of this..._mortal. _I should kill her instead." Zeus said. Kratos was now red-hot fire with anger. Meanwhile, Pandora's lungs were begging for air. Burning her for air. Plus, it was growing dark and her eyes were gonna close on her.

She couldn't hear a thing now, it was painful enough to see Kratos fight a monster in front of her. All of a sudden, Zeus let go of her. She breathed in the air her lungs were begging for, and it cooled the heat inside of her. She was now relief that she was let go, but the room started to shake. The floor cracked beneath her and she was scared out of her life. A statue head just dropped from the second floor, pushing her to a floating floor. She was so _close _to the box. She looked on to what was going on, and Zeus was losing to Kratos, the mortal. Pandora was now pushed towards the box, but she was a few feet away. She got up as quickly as she can and ran towards that box.

Kratos saw what she was doing and ran towards her. Pandora opened the box and it sucked everything in sight. Pandora _almost _flew in there, only to be grabbed by Kratos. "NOO!" Kratos boomed. "Kratos, for once in your mortal life... **_Don't_**let her in that box." Zeus said in pain. "Let me go! We can save man-kind! Just let me go!" Pandora said. "Don't listen to her! Do it for your pathetic family." Zeus said, still in pain. Wait...did Zeus just say 'you pathetic family'?! Kratos yelled in anger and let go of her. The box made a sudden explosion and Zeus and Kratos blacked out.

Moments later, they both woke up and Zeus was smiling. Kratos ran towards the box to open it. Zeus expected the box to be empty, but it was still going! Kratos yelled in pain and was sucked into the box as well. "No...NO! That box was suppose to be _empty_! Why is it still going?!" Zeus yelled dumb-struck. Zeus was stupid enough to jump in the box as well. As Pandora, Kratos, and Zeus flew into the box, they screamed in pain and anger. Their bodies was changing! What were they changing into? Pandora was the first to change, and she felt pain all around her. So did Zeus and Kratos. Plus they was flying somewhere! But where?!

Hope they find out whats up with the box.

* * *

**Hey Bronies. Just having a little fun. Plus I will add the weapons from God of war ascension too. So don't go crazy on me. I'm also adding the Claws of Hades just to make it a little fun around here. Hope you guys like the story. By the way, this part was in God of war 3, the Zeus battle. This part was mostly about Pandora, but I will at least try to make it about Kratos and Zeus as well. Review please! And I will make the next chapter very soon!**

**See you in the next chapter**


End file.
